lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Keegan Jones
Coding done and made by Øuija! K E E G A N ''' '''J O N E S ________ ☁︎Aries• Him/He/They • Straight☁︎ ❝Hey there.❞ |-|Welcome= If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this But, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me You got designer shades just to hide your face And you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me And you never say hey, or remember my name And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me You got your high brow, shoes on your feet And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit But you don't know the way that you look When your steps make that much noise Shh, I got you all figured out You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are Who do you think that you are If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this But, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me You got designer shades just to hide your face And you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me And you never say hey, or remember my name And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me You got your high brow, switchin' your walk And you don't even look when you pass by But you don't know the way that you look When your steps make that much noise Shh, I got you all figured out You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are Who do you think that you are 'Cause it's your scene, (it's your scene) I got no doubt We all see You got your head in the clouds If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this But, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me You got designer shades just to hide your face And you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me And you never say hey, or remember my name And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me |-|About= Name: Keegan Jones Nickname:Keeg, KJ Gender: Male Age: 19 (LAHS) Birthdate: 3/28 Sexuality: Straight as a pole can be. Girlfriend: Ashley Kowalski Parents: Andrew Jones, Sarah Killian Siblings: Mikayla Jones, Tasha Jackson, Leah Jackson Pets? Tyson, Nugget Rank: Jock |-|Backstory= Just read Mikayla's backstory. *Shrug* |-|Friends= WIP |-|Description= WIP |-|Memories= 63fd486db7f3c6108b52ec8a06de905c.jpg|Kashley <3 school-fight.jpg|Landon v.s. Keegan fight.jpg|Blake v.s. Keegan Holden-Nowell-exclusive-hot-pic-4.jpg|Current mood Holden-Nowell-exclusive-hot-pic-10.jpg|Mood BF--lDJCcAA3CEZ.jpg|Ultra Music Festival 2017 tumblr_mejgxxDsWu1qg22hlo1_500.jpg|Innocent Smile :) |-|Other= 31465d2e15fd8e665b32ca9214f19e50.jpg|Todler 62fc9bd116fd95ecdaa164cd3f62260a.jpg|Tween d6a67e90eeee7a577cacaccb34c77300.jpg|13 years old d5e434573c606e190f6ec9f3a4567279.jpg|Teen 12327963 546583512184961 1309151630 n.jpg|19 years old Message Wall Category:Characters